125072-livestream-hiatus-424
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just to add to this, find a way to include images and footage from EU, as well. Same with community event shout-outs, like the housing competitions that both NA and EU have been hosting. While I am sure it isn't an intended side effect of how the show was presented in the past, those of us on the other side of the pond could often feel left out/disconnected from this "community" promotion. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tony and crew are really likable You see, that's an opinion. I don't know Tony personally, and I don't pretend to. What I do know, and not to make this personal, is the type of presentation he shows does not entertain me, and I find it very annoying. The kind of humor prevalent on the zero to fifty show is the type that makes me want to never speak to someone again in real life. You see, there are different perspectives about the host, and you like it, and I can tolerate it, as long as there is good content that he is hosting. A happy go lucky goofball who has no idea what he's doing doesn't bother me at all, as long as I'm getting to see good gameplay, good instruction, new features, watching community shoutouts, etc. I don't care who is presenting, as long the content being shown is good. Slapstick / nerdy humor is not what I tune into twitch.tv/wildstar for. I tune in for Wildstar related features and information. I don't tune into twitch.tv/wildstar to watch someone explain to the host how to move / keybind / press buttons 6 weeks into the show. I could get that from any old stream, not the official stream. ... and all of this is reflected here: There's no real content there! The official stream VoDs only making content for <5000 people on AAA mmo? That's just depressing. Turn the Widlstar stream into something that people that play this game will want to watch, at least once a week. It doesn't have to be 45m-1hr. It doesn't have to have a feature everytime. What you can do, however, is pop a link on the facebook, twitter, and provide a link on the launcher--- and boom you have way more than 4000 viewers per video, per week. This is 2015. Community Management neds to appeal to the community, and if this game really has 100k subscribers, we can easily get more than 5% of those people to watch a weekly youtube VoD if it has stuff to do with them personally. ... and when in doubt--- FEATURE SOMEONE ELSE'S CONTENT. content creators, guide writers, video makers, lore writers, fanartists, etc. Hell, you could even feature one of those nerf wars you guys are always having at the studio. | |} ---- ---- Actually you couldn't... every streamer I've seen, from dungeon wipe-fests to DS boss killers, has their amps, LAS, etc set up before they stream. ... which is exactly why people are saying the 0-50 stream seems half-assed. Joe Schmoe the gamer is taking more time to prepare for an unpaid stream of their hobby than the AAA studio that makes the game. Subscribers are out there busting their asses to get more people to try WildStar, and they would like to see that same dedication from the people who stream officially. | |} ---- ---- ---- Providing a more structured stream that presents content that everyone wants to see, not just 100 people that like Tony Rey, will cut down on a lot of the trolls. No one ever put together that people are trolling / arguing in the stream because Carbine Community Leads fail to involve the community, even say a word about PvP, ever, or talk about any of the pressing issues? I mean really, if CRB isn't answering questions like "is the game going F2P," or "When is PvP Season 2," you should probably, (as the community facing stream host), at least acknowledge those questions. If Carbine's official stance is, "we can't talk about it, because it's NCSoft's decision," then say so. Silence is a far, far worse choice of response. Why have a stream without structure if you're not going to field any important questions? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The same reason we can't have any nice things. : / | |} ---- ---- Yes and no. I can unerstand the idea behind it. Kinda walkthorugh video of a guy sarting the game. But for a lot of WildStar players this is either to much spoiling, or olf pair of shoes. Either way it couldn't work out. Still apreciate the effort! Indeed the two made agreat team and the WildStarWeekly was very near to a optimal show design. But Frost is gone. Tony still does a good job though. As for short sequences with upcoming news and stuff. Yes, this might be a sollution. But htis has to be checked ot what informations Carbine is willing to insert for a weekly show and how much new information is going to be released to be anough to fill a sow segment. If some of the already named segments are going to be addesd, I belive 1 hour is a relaitve short time to fill in. News, Housing, classes, Devspeach, little contest, Tips & tricks, yada-yada. There you go. You got at most 10 minutes per segment. Puh! Not quite much time to wrap all up. | |} ---- Unless I'm mistaken, we have EU-based Carbine community representatives that could shoot footage (even if not livestreamed, but at least showcased) of EU events, housing, etc. We have a number of EU streamers that could be utilized for similar footage, I don't think that would be asking too much. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ummmmmm wut? They're all archived and available already. | |} ---- Been 2 months now and I'm not sure the show is ever coming back ? They said a few weeks! Seems they think the players are no longer important, any PR and community team time is now spent staging propaganda events for the media! While this in it's self is important to Wildstars recovery, without player company interaction I feel the fix will be short term. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't be at all surprised if we never see another weekly show again, I even mentioned it in my earlier post on this thread. I hope I'm wrong as I really enjoy a regular Wildstar show but I have a feeling it's probably not worth all the work it would take. I reckon we'll get a nexus report type show every now and then telling us about new and important news and the occasional interview maybe. Edited June 22, 2015 by bittersnap | |} ---- Yeah, mea culpa. Missted that link. Thanks for the help. :) | |} ---- A plan is currently being worked on. We'll have info to share soon! | |} ----